The Bully
The Painter is the 4th episode of Kids Incorporated. Here, Kid's mouthing off toward a bully named Casmire (guest star Trevor Weaver) comes back to haunt him when Casmire seeks revenge. Plot Summary The band gets ready to perform; minus the Kid - something that does not go unnoticed. Seems (according to Stacy) Kid had been doing impressions of another kid named Casmire; who is a good bit bigger than Kid and who was not impressed (Renee describes Casmire as making "Darth Vader look like Boy George"). With Kid still a no-show and time running short; Riley takes the mic and - after a poorly-received joke - introduces the band ("Sunglasses at Night"). When the crowd disperses, the others plan to search for Kid (who unbeknownst to them is hiding at the edge of the stage) before Renee spots him ("Uh, don't look now but some weirdo's trying to get our attention") wearing a hat and trenchcoat. However, Kid then discloses that he's here to say goodbye, as he plans to run off to Saudi Arabia. Soon after, Casmire shows up demanding to see Kid (hiding in a speaker) with the kids' attempt to distract him from his mission to "totally destroy him" (Kid almost gives himself away; but the others play it off as a feedback problem). Casmire shows some semblance of honor in that he won't beat up anyone under 10 (sparing Stacy - who briefly attempted to confront him); but Gloria's attempt to convince Casmire to let bygones be bygones is quickly rejected, leading to "We're Not Gonna Take It" (during this song; Riley comes up with an idea and brings Stacy over to discuss it). Casmire vows to return in an hour; threatening to settle the score with Mickey's nose if Kid is a no-show. This leads to the now-scared kids trying to convince Kid to apologize. Kid would rather hope for Superman or Indiana Jones to show up ("Holding Out for a Hero"). Outside the P*lace; Casmire waits outside when Stacy appears alongside a bandaged-up Riley; with Riley claiming that when he said Kid's shoes were dirty, Kid - a master of "taro-sushi" - beat him up (which Casmire appears to be buying). Inside; the others are still trying to convince Kid to apologize; something he is in no desire to do. The moment of truth arrives with Kid handing Stacy his "last will and testament" before the showdown. But Kid apparently decided to go along with Stacy and Riley's bluff (including Riley making a reference to Kid going into an "Oriental trance"), and in the end the gambit succeeds in spooking Casmire; setting up closing song "Let's Hear It for the Boy". Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria * Jerry Sharell - Mickey * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Guest * Trevor Weaver - Casmire Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Aaron Hamilton * Mario Lopez * Andrea Paige Wilson * Shanice Wilson Songs * "Sunglasses at Night" (Corey Hart cover; lead vocals by Mickey and Gloria) * "We're Not Gonna Take It" (Twisted Sister cover; guest vocals by Casmire) * "Holding Out for a Hero" (Bonnie Tyler cover; lead vocals by Kid) * "Let's Hear It for the Boy" (Deniece Williams cover; lead vocals by Stacy and Renee) Trivia * Trevor Weaver is the first guest actor to make a return appearance on "Kids Incorporated"; playing Dr. Dude in the Season 2 episode "Peer Pressure". * The main premise was nearly entirely recycled for the Season 6 episode "Karate Kids"; even down to Robin appearing on stage in a hat, shades and trenchcoat. * "Holding Out for a Hero" also appears in "Kids Incorporated: The Beginning". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 1 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes directed by Maurice Abraham Category:Episodes written by Marc B. Ray Category:Episodes written by John Boni